An Uchiha Christmas
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Itachi is being a grinch, Madara is actually enjoying Christmas and Shisui is well...an idiot. Part nine of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series.


"Oh Christmas Tree, oh Christmas tree, oh how I love you-"

Itachi slammed his door shut. Okay so maybe he was favorable when it came to Christmas. Maybe he enjoyed the holiday sometimes. Maybe he did consider that it would be better with Izumi around. But the bright lights, carolers, stale cookies, and spilt milk he couldn't stand. Christmas can be one of his favorite holidays he just doesn't like all the things that comes along with Christmas. He thought that opening up his gate so that his workers could shovel snow out would be great. But instead carolers sneak in to berate him with their singing skills, not so much please. And he knows, he knows, he's got alot to think about. Work, Izumi, what he has to get everyone. Because in the Uchiha you aren't allowed to not get someone something, since they could afford to get everyone on the planet something. Unless you're pregnant (Hana) or injured (Indra).

The possibility of him smiling this Christmas was low. And from previous altercations, he knows Izumi is a very cheerful in the spirt person. He's okay with that. But it's not exactly something he'll enjoy. Itachi perked when hearing bells, more like jingle bells. Izumi rounded the corner with a horrible (but good on her) Christmas sweater, blacks jeans and fuzzy socks on. Her hair was down, but covered by a very jolly Christmas hat with a bell on it. She had candy canes in both her hands and a broad smile. And if that wasn't enough to get Itachi out of his grinch attitude then he doesn't know what was.

"I could've sworn I heard carolers." She muttered. Itachi brushed it aside.

"Never mind that. What are you wearing?" He smirked and tried to subside his laughter. Izumi snuffed her nose and crossed her arms.

"I'll have you know, I'm a very chipper person for holidays. And it just so happens that my boyfriend is an Uchiha," She placed a candy canes in his hand, "And that pretty much gives me all time access to the best clothes ever." Izumi gestered to the sweater. Itachi put the candy canes back in her hand.

"I'm glad you're taking pride in it finally." He pat her head. "I'm not so much a holiday person this year. Go easy on me." Izumi placed two candy canes in his hands this time.

"I will, once I know what to get everyone." Itachi rose a brow.

"Get everyone?" She nodded. " _Everyone?_ You'd have to be on drugs if you think you'll be able to pull that off." Izumi grinned.

"Well, over the time I've spent here, I've analysed everyone very carefully. Sasuke is into all the action movies and sarcastic dichotomy of it all," She put her hands on her hips, "Probably Mission Impossible or Terminator. Maybe if he's really into it Mission: Impossible II. Sakura I can tell is into fashion, likewise. A new dress, or perhaps a sweater? Actually I was thinking of this scarf that she keeps hinting at. Mikoto, she can't be any more subtle and quiet about what she wants. But I read in between the lines and she definitely is looking for a pet, since Fugaku definitely won't grant her one. It's probably because she realized her kids are growing up, and she won't have anything to take care of anymore." Itachi blinked.

"Fugaku, that's a toughie. But he actually has a soft spot for the cute little things. Maybe a book and a in heater blanket? Oh, Shisui, that couldn't be easier. He likes the plain knick knacks of everything, he has all these gizmos, but I noticed that he doesn't in fact have the belt of Batman, and I happen to know where to get on of those. Hana, now she's pregnant, and baby shower or no baby shower, she doesn't care for gifts. So I'd get something for the baby. Maybe a bib that says my father is an idiot, she'd get a kick out of that. Maria is very similiar too. She'd appreciate an electronic since Izuna is cheap. Her laptop just broke and I have a spare. Izuna also, he is in love with crime novels, did you know that?" Itachi nodded slowly, still surprised.

"Crime books definitely. Madara, we all know he's...vast. But he actually likes covered up women just as much as free ones. He doesn't accept gifts as much as I thought. I'd only have to get a gift for Thea, for Madara. Maybe a sweater or something real into style, sexy, but not sexy." Izumi pondered. "Okay, and Indra. He's about to be released from the hospital, so my gift will be an apology and Christmas gift wrapped in one. A new walking stick! Obito wanted to get him one, but I already called it. Obito is actually a closet geek. He is in love with Star Trek, you know. So I'm going to get him a limited edition klingon shirt. Rin, hmm. I've put thought in her gift. She doesn't care for material items, and she has a sweet tooth. So an all time pass to the arcade, since she loves all those retro games. And that candy place in there would be heaven for her." Izumi smiled.

Itachi stayed silent. Almost half the things Izumi said he didn't know himself. He obviously knew about Madara, Sasuke, Shisui, Izuna and Obito. But apart from that, he had no clue.

"So? What do you think?" Izumi asked.

"I'm thinking...what about me?" Izumi gasped.

"I just remembered I have to get Monsier something too! Be right back! I have studying to do!" She left in a flash. He'd think she was escaping saying anything about want she had in store for him. He wasn't that interested. He huffed, he had to go off into the snow and meet with one client, because he only booked one client. He was not dealing with more than one beyond December first. And Christmas was just around the corner as he knew. He put on his coat and headed for the worst.

Jesus, was it cold. He was hit with a full blast of snow. Also a full blast of people still sneaking in, which really was starting to irritate him.

"D-deck the halls with boughs of," A girl cut herself off by coughing and hacking extremely. It was obvious she had a cold but couldn't miss the once in a lifetime opportunity to meet Uchiha Itachi and sing to him. It was a short small feeble girl, with brown wavy hair, and pale skin. She was about the height of Izumi, but she seemed...different. She started hacking again, and so Itachi sighed.

"You want.." He paused, should he really do this? It would be the 'right' thing to do. But how would Izumi feel about it? Would she be angry or would she think he was in the holiday spirit and trying to give instead of receive. He does that anyway. He decided she wouldn't mind, she knows he loves her. "A place to warm up?"

"I," Another cough, "Couldn't do that, I'll leave germs," more hacking, "I-In your home." Well you're already doing just that in front of his house.

"It's nothing really. Follow me." He reluctantly (this feels familiar) led the girl to the house. He let her sit on the couch and gave her hot chocolate, he'd be late for work most likely. He blinked and watched her drink it slowly, this seemed fairly familiar. He shrugged it off. "Monsier." He was there in a blink of an eye. "This is..er.."

"K-karm.." Itachi rose a brow, what a name.

"Karm. Make sure she's tended to, she was sick and trying to be a caroller." He said the last part sarcastically and only to him and Monsier.

"And Izumi sir? Is she allowed to know?" Itachi didn't see why not.

"She'll understand." Monsier nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare soup for her. Itachi looked back at the girl, she really remained him of some situation that occurred for him on a Monday. And it was only Wednesday. He shrugged again and turned to leave, when he was about to, she stopped him by calling his name.

"U-um, is it true you are in a relationship with Izumi?" Itachi flattened his look. Of course that was what this was about.

"Yeah..." He turned and placed his hand on the door. "Don't strain yourself to much." At that, he was gone.

* * *

Izumi smiled as she hung the last light on the huge mansion. And only in five hours. And in one more hour Itachi would be back. She'd probably get a cold, she's been outside all day. Her nose was red and so were her cheeks, there was snow in places that there shouldn't be snow. Itachi's maids had asked her if she wanted any help, but she declined. It used to be just her and her mom hanging up Christmas decorations, she felt like if anyone else joined it would rile up her mother's spirit. Well, that was wierd either way. She would of loved to decorate with Itachi, but he was busy, obviously. She sighed, she just wanted hot cocoa and a good book. And maybe when Itachi got back they could cuddle by a fire or something like that. Izumi frowned.

Itachi seemed distraught though. She did recall him saying that he enjoyed Christmas sometimes, but sometimes he was known as the grinch of the family. Seeing as he hated the bright lights, carolers, and sticky fingered children running around and being oh so spoiled. Even though when Itachi was six he got a jacuzzi all to himself. Izumi wondered if he'd be angered by the decorations she put up. Nah.

She went back inside quickly and brushed off the snow on her large coat - correction - Itachi's coat. She looked around and, who the heck was that? Some brunette girl laying on the couch covered in three blankets and hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of her. She blinked, was she seeing things? She rubbed her eyes, that girl was most definitely there.

"Monsier..." He appeared, Izumi and Itachi will never find out how he always hears them even when they are whispering. "Who is that...?" Monsier furrowed his brows.

"Please don't be worried. Itachi is secretly a kind hearted person, but prefers to hide it. He hadn't even noticed she was a she. But had noticed she needed a place to warm up."

"I suppose so. Is it wierd to be jealous?"

"Not at all. Though you shouldn't be Ms. Ulhias. Uchiha sir did the same for you." That's when Monsier walked away. Itachi did do the same for her and that's what worried her. Because he fell in love with her through that as did she. And for the same thing to happen and only in a span of five months, she was worried. This had Mark's smell all over it. Or maybe it was a coincidence really. And she was over thinking things. She sighed, she was over thinking. She should just take a warm shower, no, take a long soothing bubble bath and warm up in bed. She nodded, that's what she'd do.

Of course, she took that said bath right when Itachi and his perverted ways returned. She hid under the bubbles as he walked into the room, hoping he hadn't heard her singing 12 days of Christmas the previous few minutes before he walked in. Her hair was up in a bun, and she was completely nude in the tub, letting the water massage her back and having the foam slip between her toes. She closed her eyes and laid back. She was sort of anticipating Itachi walking in, not that she was thinking perverted too. But he never did.

And eventually her skin would get pruny, so she stepped out, and dried off. She walked out with a towel around her and her hair slightly wet in the same bun. Itachi was sitting at the foot of the bed, with his shoes kicked off, and only his dress shirt and pants on. His eyes were dull and tired and he didn't even seem in the mood for a hello. Izumi went quietly behind him and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. She rested her head on his right shoulder and gave him a small greeting, "Hey." Itachi stayed silent for a while, but responded with little to none enthusiasm.

"Hi.." She decided on not asking him if something was wrong.

"How'd your day go?" Another long pause from Itachi.

"Fine." She did notice however that he smelled slightly of smoke, and while she didn't want to believe that's what he was doing, she had a feeling it was.

"Glad your back." She kissed his cheek, hoping for a sly remark and a glomp. Or for him to say she should kiss him properly and start kissing her passionately, but nothing. He didn't accept or deny the kiss, but he did glance away. She really didn't know what was up, but she wouldn't and didn't want to bother him after a long day. She decided on letting it go and began to get dressed.

She stood right in front of him while dressing. Nothing, no reaction.

She pretended to drop her shirt while her bra was unclipped and leaned down to grab it, showing off her legs which Itachi loved, but still nothing, no reaction. She was really worried now.

She was in short shorts and a tank top that slid off her shoulder for Pete sake! And no smirk or surprise kiss or anything. Maybe she hadn't been with him long enough to know exactly what was wrong when it was wrong. She climbed in his lap and rested her head on his chest. She smiled slightly when he slowly brought his left hand up to rest against her back.

"Izumi, you know I love you, right?" Izumi nodded.

"I know." She whispered.

"Would you say.." He brought his right hand up to pat her head as he was in deep thought, furrowing his brows. "That you love me too.." Izumi looked up at him and complied.

"I love you." And she gave him a kiss on his lips, he didn't open his mouth but he kissed her back slowly and then pulled away. Sometimes, she supposed, Itachi just felt needy. Izumi helped him undress and change into his sleepwear. She laid him down in the bed and put the covers over them both, then snuggled into his chest. Itachi held her to his chest quicker this time, and closed his eyes breathing in her scent.

"Would you tell me what's bothering you now?" He would if he could. But the bet he made weighed on his mind, and he couldn't help but feel like Izumi already saw Mark and he convinced her that he loved her and was better than anything Itachi could do for her or offer her. Itachi couldn't help but think that she had already fallen out of love with him already and there relationship was limited to five months. He wanted to hold on to every minute, but if Izumi didn't love him anymore he didn't want to be the reason she felt obligated to be with him. So he just had to hear her say she loved him again. Luck is usually on his side.

But Mark is crafty. He knew that much from what Izumi has told him.

Instead of lying, Itachi told Izumi what he could, "I'm worried that I'm not enough for you." Izumi widened her eyes. "I'm worried that soon enough you'll realize you've made a terrible mistake and fall out of love with me. That..what we have doesn't mean anything anymore. That even if I have money and looks that you couldn't care less. That you would leave me at any time for someone else...for Mark.." Itachi's voice broke a bit and Izumi couldn't help but wonder if he was really that worried and on the verge of tears. "I can't imagine losing you."

"Is that why you came back late." She whispered. She said it more as a statement than a question. "Because you thought I was gone and didn't want to see for yourself. Is that why you were smoking..." Itachi grit his teeth.

"I..I'm sorry..." Izumi balled her hands into fists and looked up at him with determination in her eyes.

"No you're not. If you were sorry then you would have been confident enough to tell me without me having to drag it out like this. I do love you, I can never stop loving you. Even if someone pointed a gun to my head and forced me to break up with you I'd rather _die._ You always tell me not to worry when I feel like I'm not enough for you. Now I'm telling you the same thing. When you went all the way to Australia for me and told me you loved me I said the same thing and I feel the same as I did then. And I couldn't stop saying it, and can't stop saying it now. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Itachi blinked. "I know...I know but-"

"No 'but', that's all there is to it." Izumi was being surprisingly assertive. She sighed. "Don't smoke again. Please." Her eyes were filled with worry instead of determination now. Itachi nodded slowly.

"I won't. I promise." They stayed cuddled next to each other for the rest of the night. Itachi and Izumi at that them didn't know that 'Karm' was at the door listening. But she was. And not to say anything as of now, but what she heard would be useful later.

Izumi woke up in the middle of the night, she blinked rapidly, it was one in the morning. Itachi was still holding her tightly and she could feel his hand caressing her back. He was still awake. "Itachi?" Itachi grunted in response.

"You're still awake...you should get some sleep..." He whispered and closed his eyes, there were bags under them and he felt much relief when finally closing them.

"I could say the same.." They stayed like that for a while. Both knowing the other was awake, and both being okay with that. Izumi bit her lip. "When you said you were worried about me..leaving you for someone else," She could barely say it, "You mentioned Mark. Why? Is there something I should know?"

"No." Itachi replied immediately. "There isn't." He added.

"Okay...so to get your mind off of things, I was wondering. If you'd go caroling with me and the others.." She sped up once he sighed, "It'll only be me, Rin, and Shisui. Pretty please, cherries on top?" Itachi didn't say anything or budge for the longest time. If he said no..there was a slight chance Izumi would stray from the others and Mark would appear out of nowhere. And he didn't know what could or would happen. Although if he went he could keep an eye on Izumi and make sure nothing fishy happened. That's it then.

"...I'll take you, but I'm not singing..." Izumi grinned and hugged him tight. Itachi smiled slightly and let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

Itachi watched from his car as Izumi and the others laughed running door to door surprising people. Most of them fainted and or cried uncontrollably. Some people slapped themselves to see if they were actually alive right about then. Itachi smiled faintly. Izumi's nose was turning red along with her cheeks and she had a bright smile, with snow trailing behind her. He really wanted Christmas to pass quietly. He didn't want anything to happen, especially now. His first Christmas with someone. In a while actually. He wasn't in the holiday mood one bit. Usually he was the one dragging Shisui Christmas shopping or making Madara bake cookies with him, that would end up burnt anyway. Madara was usually the grinch of Christmas.

Something was wrong this year. Of course it had something to do with Mark. He didn't know when or how he'd appear and wrap Izumi around those sticky little fingers of his. He balled his fist, he honestly doesn't know what he'd do if that did happen. He trusted Izumi of course and from the history she says the two had he knows Mark would try something. But he also was sure that the bet he are was the only way he could make sure Mark would stay out of Izumi's life.

Anything could happen. And once something did, it was a done deal. Either Izumi would go with him or Mark would live and die alone. Itachi preferred the latter. Itachi perked when he heard a knock on the window, he turned to see Izumi's smiling face. He rolled down the window. "Next neighborhood please." Itachi nodded as they jumped in.

"Wow, that last lady went crazy." Rin laughed, gathering up candy canes they were giving to the people they visited.

"I didn't think she really was going to do that." Shisui reminisced, adjusting his elf hat. Custom ears attached. Then he smirked. "Why don't you step out, huh Itachi? Sing with us!" Rin nodded, seeing what he was doing.

"Yeah..Yeah, sing with us!" Rin and Shisui looked back at each other and began chanting sing with us while Itachi drove. It was beginning to bug him. Izumi stepped in in time, stopping the two.

"Chill out guys. Itachi said he wouldn't sing." Itachi sighed in relief, he was glad at least she could understand. But then he didn't notice that Izumi was disappointed he still didn't want to sing. Itachi parked in front of a house, letting them step out to continue. Itachi rested his back and sighed. Izumi was extremely happy for Christmas. She wanted it all to be amazing. Lights, singing, ugly sweaters, candy canes, everything. Itachi just couldn't get into the mood. He didn't realize though how much Christmas meant to Izumi.

When Izumi was but a girl, before her mother died she spent her Christmas with her. They baked cookies together, sang songs together, knitted sweaters, and hooked up lights with each other. But when her mother died she never spent a Christmas like that again. Mark's family didn't celebrate Christmas. They were Jewish actually, it was Hanukkah for them. But Izumi didn't believe in that so she say it out. And when it was just her and Mark he never did either. When she wanted to do something special, together, Mark would refuse coldly, and not speak with her. Maybe because it was around Christmas that his father was locked up by Fugaku. And when she met Itachi and he told her that Christmas was one of his cherished holidays, she believed she could have a Christmas like that again. But no, Itachi wasn't in the spirit. He had cold eyes and didn't speak with her. Almost like...

Mark.

But she didn't want to think that. Itachi was different, he always was always will be. Itachi loves her with all his heart, she knows it. She loves him more than life itself. After her mother, Itachi was the only one to ever tell her the three big words. It meant so much to her. He meant so much to her. That's why she wanted to spend Christmas with him like she did with her mother before. It would be like her mother was there. And he was meeting her, and getting her blessing for their relationship. But it didn't seem like that was that.

But Itachi didn't know that, now did he?

"Rudoplh, the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose!" They harmonised while the little boy called for his father to come and see the renowned Uchihas. Izumi did tend to hide behind a smile.

Itachi on the other hand. Christmas meant a whole other deal to him. Not friendship, love, giving, none of that crap. It was just just. He liked Christmas even if he rarely enjoyed it, but sometimes when he's wrapped in a blanket by a fire with hot chocolate in his hands he can't help but smile. He doesn't know what it is but having that always made him just...happy. He was never one for materials, he wasn't materialistic. The presents he'd keep, open, use once, and forget about. He never spent Christmas with anyone other than himself, and Izumi never spent Christmas with anyone other than her mother. They could use each other but didn't know it. Also, didn't realize they were in for a real ride by the fact that, Itachi as Itachi, and Izumi as Izumi, they wouldn't work it out.

For some strange reason they couldn't stop fighting. It started right after caroling.

"I'm fine.." Itachi grit through his teeth while swirling a teaspoon in his empty mug. Izumi frowned.

"Are you?" She muttered. Itachi sighed.

"I am." Izumi perked, not thinking he heard her.

"Okay, I'm confused. One minute you're okay then you're like this. If it's something I did or said please tell me now." Izumi stood firm. Itachi let go of the spoon and sat back in the chair he was sitting in.

"It's nothing you did. You're worried for no reason." Itachi attempted to reassure her.

"Am I? Because the last time you acted like this you kissed that Anko girl." Izumi looked away.

"I told you she kissed me." He rolled his eyes, standing up. "That was a while ago, forget about it."

"I can't, okay. I said I wouldn't be overbearing and that isn't working either. Because whenever I step back, give you your boundaries, give you your safety, make you feel like a man, you do this! I'm afraid too, just like you. That another Anko will appear! Another girl from your past!"

"Are you really worried about something that happened over a month ago? It's not like I slept with her!" Itachi defended.

"You might as well have! Because that would be her fault too, right?" Itachi groaned.

"Look I didn't go all the way to Australia for her, I went for _you_! I love _you_!" Izumi looked down to the floor. "And okay..you're afraid. But I'm afraid of a jailbait ex of yours coming after you."

Izumi furrowed her brows. Then looked up slowly. "Did you just say that?" She whispered. "Are you saying what I'm feeling isn't warranted?" Itachi stayed silent. "You are, you aren't denying it." Itachi sighed. Itachi turned to walk away. "If.." She began. "If you walk out that door, don't expect the bedroom door to be open for you tonight." She grit through her teeth, "There'll be a blanket on the couch." Itachi walked away, grabbing his coat. Izumi shut her eyes when she heard the front door slam shut. She felt tears swell up.

She never imagined Itachi would make her feel like this.

* * *

"He said that?" Sakura asked Izumi. Almost similiar to the night she decided to leave America for Australia she appeared at her door crying over Itachi. Sakura would normally say to a girl that she didn't deserve a man that only made her suffer, but Itachi was different. He wouldn't intentionally hurt her. Not after what he did for her. Izumi nodded, confirming it. Sasuke widened his eyes. Claiming he was a girl again and listening in.

"Wow well..not to be a jerk, but..karma sucks huh?" Sasuke spoke. Sakura glared at him. "I mean, you nearly ruin the guys life and now you're crying cause he won't tell you what's happening. It's ironic really, how he was in love with you when you hurt him and now you're in love with him and he's hurting you. I have to say it's comedic relief for me." Izumi sobbed louder. Sakura hit Sasuke in the arm.

"Itachi still is in love with you Izumi, don't listen to this blubbering fool."

"B-but what if he's right? What if Itachi hates me now.." Sasuke nodded.

"I'm not sure of it. But something is happening and you are definitely, without a shadow of a doubt the cause. Really does suck, huh?" Sasuke pressed on, "Hey, what if he's with Anko now? Loving her up. I'd expect it, he's with a girl that stands up for what she loves. You know, a girl that takes the man she loves? See the difference? If you really loved Itachi...you'd fight for him." Izumi looked up, seeing what Sasuke was doing.

"You're right." She whispered at first, "You're right!" She grabbed her things and ran out the door. Sakura blinked at Sasuke, going agape. Sasuke shrugged.

"What? I don't still hate her. But I've learned the only way to motivate these people is to slap some sense into them." Sakura smiled, kissing his cheek.

So that's what Izumi did. She knew that when she found Itachi, he'd probably be feeling guilty by then anyway. But if she were an Uchiha upset where would she go? She had a hunch about where he was, but she didn't want to be right. Of course the same night he was upset, he came back late, because he was doing what she detested. Smoking. But Itachi promised her he wouldn't do that again. Then again, that was when he was out of sorts. She didn't want to think he was doing whatever the hell he was.

Itachi stared off into space. Literally. He probably broke Izumi's heart leaving like that. He really never was good at this relationship stuff, when faced with a situation of course he couldn't function properly. He didn't know if when he got back there was a guarantee that Izumi would still be there. He can't just expect here to take his crap and then wait for him to come back and do it again. If he was someone else he'd slap himself. If he was Izumi he probably wouldn't have stuck around. Although he knows Izumi has been through worse. Itachi looked over to the passengers seat, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He knows he promised Izumi that he wouldn't. But it was almost like a defense mechanism. Shut out others before they shut you out or, you know, move to Germany. He couldn't help himself when he reached over and pulled out one cigarette, lighting it and rolling the window down.

A long inhale.

A shorter exhale.

Itachi rested his head back on the seat. Perhaps he was just being an idiot. Perhaps Izumi was just the woman that was able to keep him sane for a long enough time. But both of those things were true, but Itachi was more of an idiot than he himself thought he was when his numb mind remembered that he had booze, and an assortment of drinks behind him. Drinking while smoking. Sounds like something an Uchiha would do.

Itachi pulled out his phone. Seemed like Izumi was trying to reach him. He let her go over to voice mail. Not intentionally of course, he was half drunk by this time. Itachi played the message she left.

"Itachi, Itachi, if you're listening to this right now, I'm looking for you everywhere. And I know things are happening right now and you're probably upset, but I'm sorry. I know if you were here you'd tell me not to put the blame on myself, and that I should just stop worrying. But I can't stop worrying until you're back! I know we both said some things that we'll regret, but we both love each other and I can't even imagine a life without you anymore. Just please be okay. I know you're probably secluding yourself right now, drinking probably. Smoking most likely. Forgetting that promise you made me, don't worry about that okay? Just...if you're listening to this, pick up please? Call me back, please. I love you."

Itachi let his thumb hover over the call back button, but then it shifted to the delete message button. Itachi sighed and shut off his phone. He put out the cigarette and looked out the window. "I am pretty upset, but not because of you so don't say you're sorry.." Itachi spoke, as if Izumi were there. "I'm upset with myself and my actions recently and I let it out on you, our relationship. I _would_ tell you not to blame yourself." Itachi smiled.

"You have the most humble habits. You shouldn't stop worrying about me though, I swear, you keep me alive. I did say dumb things that I'll always beat myself up for. I know we love each other, and I definitely couldn't imagine a life without you either. I'm okay, just super drunk. Well, this isn't anything if I can still talk." He closed his eyes. "You know me so well. Smoking and drinking...stupid of me. I broke my promise, I'll make it up to you. I can't call you back, I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I..just can't. I know you love me." Itachi popped open scotch.

"I love you too." And downed it.

* * *

It was a familiar scene. With Izumi running around asking people if they'd seen her boyfriend, it looked identical to Itachi asking people if they'd seen her in Australia. Izumi was tired of running, and just when she stopped to take a break, a car drove past her fast, splashing snow in her face, water at this point. She groaned, dropping her bag and wiping water off her eyes. She looked around. She didn't even know where she was right now. There were barely any Christmas lights, she assumed she was on the far side of the city, it looked similiar to the place she was when Indra got shot. And if she squinted she could see dry blood on the pavement. That made her sick to the stomach so she refused to look.

She was running out of options. She called Itachi's phone more than once, she asked around, she went to the others houses, and she checked anywhere she thought he could be. Except one. Secluding himself, she was thinking it the whole time. The only real quiet place in the city was at Brook cliff. That's probably where he was. She looked up, it was a long, far walk to get there. She was dumb enough to leave the house without a car or telling Monsier where she was going. She was such an idiot. Although, she didn't know exactly what was happening back at the house anyway.

Karm laughed. Just watching them argue was enough for her. She smiled. It was time to put the plan in motion. She swore, Mark was brilliant. He never lost bets before anyway. She picked up Itachi's house phone, and dialed his number. She figured he wouldn't pick up, and left a message.

"Itachi..I'm back at home. Searching for you was a long shot. Please come back soon. Be safe, I love you." Harania could barely keep her laughter in as she ended the call. She prepared for Itachi to return in a matter of minutes.

Itachi sighed. He probably was worrying Izumi too much. He turned on his phone. To see he had a new message. She really was worried. He played it back, and furrowed his brows. Izumi gave up looking for him? He doesn't know why but that hit him, hard. He threw the empty scotch bottle out the open window and put the key in the ignition, driving off back home. He may have sped a bit, but he was just trying to get back. Izumi ran faster, she can't believe she forgot her wallet, she'd be able to get a taxi, but no. She blinked, a sleek black car, way more expensive than any other cars on the road passed her by. And she thought she saw raven hair. But she must've been mistaken. She shook her head, and continued on to the cliff. She couldn't feel her feet, but that really didn't matter to her right now.

Itachi sped up the car.

Izumi picked up her pace.

They really wanted to see each other. But they wouldn't.

Itachi almost barrelled the car through the gates, until they opened up for him. He jumped out, running to the front door.

Izumi almost tripped running up the cliff. She nearly rolled back down, until she ran faster to get to the top.

But when Itachi opened the door...

And Izumi got to the top...

The other wasn't there.

"Izumi?" Itachi called out. He looked in their bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room. Only sign of life was his cleaning staff, Monsier, and Karm on the living room couch. He turned towards her. "Have you seen Izumi?" He asked cautiously. Karm put on her acting face.

"Oh yes, I have. She came back a few minutes ago, but she seemed upset. She left just a while ago, she requested Monsier take her somewhere quiet. She left you a message, did you not get it?" Itachi glanced away.

"I got it." He sighed. Karm smiled.

"Well, she won't be back for a bit. Why not relax?" Karm hooded her eyes, looking at Itachi very coyly. Itachi didn't notice, all that was on his mind was Izumi.

"I'd rather be to myself right now." He began to walk out of the room. Karm cursed under her breath. She stood quickly, holding onto his arm.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up," Yes he should, "That's not what Izumi would want." What did he know? "She'd want you at ease." That was probably true. Itachi's rational side and dirty side came back to life. His rational side was telling him, _You know she just wants to get in your pants, right? Don't relax, that's a woman's methods of seduction, Anko said relax before, look how you turned out!_ Then his dirty side spoke, _So what? He could get some, and Izumi would never even know!_ But then Itachi let himself get pulled off to the couch. Karm sitting next to him giddy.

Izumi sighed, she always hated this place. All that was there were tire tracks, a thrown out ashtray and a broken bottle of scotch. No Itachi. Although, there was a high probability the ashtray was his. She knelt down, turning the ashtray over, she saw the initials U.I. Itachi was defiantly here. Then she looked over at the scotch bottle. She was careful not to cut herself, only to see it was the special scotch only Itachi had. She furrowed her brows. He did break his promise and he was half drunk too. The tire tracks were the same size as that back car that passed her. If that car was at the cliff and it was going in the direction of the mansion, then that car had to be Itachi. Which meant he was already gone.

She sighed, standing and dusting herself off. She had alot more walking to do to get back to the mansion. "Long time no see." Izumi blinked, why did she recognise that voice. Disgustingly smooth, and oddly familiar. The same voice that wrapped her around their finger only a few months back. She didn't want to guess who it was and she didn't want to turn around and see for herself. But she did. Then gasped, seeing who it was.

"M-mark.." She shivered.

* * *

The side of Fugaku's head twitched. Something wasn't right. Why did he feel like one of his family members were in danger. He used to get the feeling all the time when Sasuke would be with Temari, or Itachi with Anko. But it didn't feel like it was one of _his_ family members. He looked up from his book, looking over at Mikoto, and seeing her not noticing a thing, carrying on, painting her toenails. Fugaku snuffed, something definitely wasn't right. Maybe Obito jut burned half the manor again. But no smoke, that wasn't it. Perhaps Izuna got another splinter. That wasn't it either. Maybe Sasuke and Sakura broke up again. No, he wouldn't get this feeling with that. Did Shisui roll over and cry from Hana hitting him again? He couldn't out his finger on it, but something was terribly wrong.

"Honey, everyone is asleep right?" Mikoto pondered it a bit.

"Mm. Izuna and Maria are sleeping like babies. Obito is sleep on the couch for getting Rin angry, Rin is sleeping in their room."

"Did you check on Sasuke?" He asked. Mikoto nodded, trying to get the polish off her skin.

"Yeah...when I called he had already fallen asleep and I'd awoken him." Fugaku had a hunch why he was tired.

"What about Madara, Shisui?" He now slowly closed the book.

"Madara went downtown to visit Indra a while back. And when I called he and Thea were in the shower, so he's fine. Shisui was screaming when I called him and I heard Hana yelling at him in the background. I think they're fine." Fugaku nodded, and sat back.

No that's not it. "What about Itachi, you called Itachi today?" Mikoto nodded her head.

"I did, he didn't answer. Neither did Izumi, no one picked up the house phone either. Usually Monsier does.." Fugaku widened his eyes.

"What? So you have no idea where they are? Or what they're doing?" Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"Relax. I'm sure they fell asleep in each others arms cutely, and no one picked up the house phone, cause they're all alseep. And Itachi's bodyguards stay outside, you know that." Fugaku grit his teeth.

"I know but..something seriously isn't right." Mikoto sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone is fine. Nobody is in trouble." Fugaku nodded slowly, and sat back.

"I suppose you're right." He reopened his book, flipping back to his page.

* * *

"Izumi..oh how I've missed you." Mark smirked, walking closer to her. With each step he took closer to her, she stepped back, eventually at the edge of the cliff. "I'm not going to hurt you." Izumi felt her heart pick up race. A cold sweat trickled down her neck. Her legs were shaking and so we're her fingers. Her vision got blurry, making it look like there were three Marks. She couldn't believe it was Mark in front of her. The same Mark that hurt her. The same Mark that tried to manipulate her. The same Mark that made her break Itachi's heart. The same Mark that was in front of her now, with the same smirk, and the same dark aura around him. Mark.

It was him. "Why..How..?" Was all she could muster out. Mark chuckled, that dark chuckle. The same one that lured her in in the first place.

"I got bailed out." Mark smiled, "Izumi, you're as beautiful as ever." Izumi took a deep breath. She clenched her fists and glared at him.

"You..what do you want from me now? I told you we were over." Mark smiled, making Izumi falter for a second.

"You did? I don't remember. I just wanted..to inform you." Mark sighed. Izumi shook her head, not understanding.

"Inform me? About what?" Izumi asked cautiously. Mark sighed, looking off into the distance.

"Well. The person that bailed me out was in fact..Itachi." Izumi widened her eyes, looking towards the ground. She glared, looking back up.

"You're lying!" Mark raised his hands up.

"Let me finish. He came and told me that he was tired. Tired of you, being with you. He told me he couldn't be with you anymore, you're too much for him to handle. First off, he had to go to Australia for you, he had to get through your emotion break downs. He had to wait to sleep with you. He told me he couldn't take it anymore."

Izumi paused. What? Was that why Itachi had been so distant recently? But Itachi loved her, why would he just want to break up with her out if the blue? And not even himself. He wouldn't do that. Especially not use Mark to hurt her like this. "I can't believe you, I won't believe you!" Mark sighed.

"I could play you the message he left me about it. Prove it to you." Izumi sharpened her look.

"Play it." Mark smirked, pulling out his phone. Of course he recorded every tall show Itachi had been on, recorded all the things he'd ever said on air or to him. Then he just did a little tweaking.

"Mark, I know I despise you with every fiber of my being. But I can't be with Izumi anymore. I bailed you out to take her back. I just can't handle her anymore. Make sure she goes with you. I'm done with her." Mark saw Izumi's face morph from angry to disbelieving to pure sadness. She dropped her fists and felt the tears swell up again. Mark stepped forward.

"See? He..really doesn't want to be with you. He told me to find you. And break your heart for him. As we speak he's packing your bags. When you return, they won't let you in, your bags will be on the curb. I'm sorry Izumi, but that's how it is." Izumi stayed silent.

Izumi covered her face, sobbing quietly. "But..I love him. How could he..how could he do this to me! I can't believe it..h-he told me he loved me..that he wanted to be with me." Mark placed his hands on Izumi's shoulders.

"I told you before didn't I? The Uchiha don't care about other people's feelings. They only care about themselves. I won't hurt you ever Izumi. Come back to me." Izumi sniffled. Mark smiled and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Y-you've already hurt me so many times. I can't trust you..you never said you loved me." Mark grit his teeth. He lifted Izumi's chin, making her look at him.

"Well." He peered down, brushing his lips on hers. "I love you." Izumi's crying stopped, her eyes went wide, she stayed silent, letting the effect of his words sink in. Mark leaned down, pressing his lips on hers. Izumi didn't move. She couldn't. What Mark had just told her, _showed_ her and then kissing her. She didn't know how to react. This was Mark. Not Itachi. Mark just told Izumi Itachi wanted him to break up with her for him. Which would technically mean they broke up, and she wasn't cheating on him right now, but it still felt wrong. Mark pulled away, showing her that smile she had grown so used to.

Her eyes felt heavy, so she closed them, letting him take her off, to his car, and wherever he drove she didn't know. But there was one thing she did know. Love?

Never heard of it.

* * *

Itachi felt a sharp pang in his chest. For some reason, he felt like something horrible just happened. He wondered where Izumi was. Where she had went and why she left the first message and then the second one. He was still hurt as to why she'd give up. He never gave up. He couldn't get her at the airport so he went across the world. But only running down a few blocks she gave up on him. Itachi would be lying if he said that didn't hurt. He didn't notice how Karm was speaking to him. And how she was horribly trying to flirt with him. He'd seen better. He looked at his phone. No calls or anything.

"Itachi?" She smiled, batting her eyes. "Did you hear me?" Itachi perked. He forgot she was there to be honest.

"Yeah, yeah.." Itachi looked back at his phone. "Are you sure she didn't say where she went? She left with Monsier right.." Karm nodded.

"Yeah he..Monsier said that, um, he'd take her to that cliff area." Itachi furrowed his brows. That really didn't make any sense. Izumi hated that place. And Monsier would never leave telling him something like that in the hands of someone else. This was starting to sound very fishy. Itachi kept his cool on the outside.

"Really? I thought she hated that place." He duly noted. Karm looked caught of guard.

"W-well she just wanted to look at the stars I guess." Itachi now knew that Karm was lying. Of course because Izumi did tell him that she hadn't looked at the stars since the night he first kissed her. And she found it as a shared bond between them. If Izumi really wanted to do what Karm and said she wouldn't have let Monsier take her. She would've gone alone.

"Hm? Then why did she take Monsier?" Now Karm looked very flustered. Mark was better at this than her.

"She didn't want to go alone?" Yup, confirmed. She was lying. Itachi was a lawyer after all. Her palms were sweaty, and she was jittery, anything could knock her off the edge. Itachi looked over at the restroom, it was locked. He was sure he deactivated the automatic lock earlier that morning. He furrowed his brows, the rug in front of the restroom was shifted slightly, showing a struggle. Karm had her sleeves rolled up like she had just finished something up. Itachi smirked to himself.

"I guess you're right. Say, is someone in the restroom?" Karm perked when Itachi stood. Itachi knocked on the door. He heard a muffled help. Karm stood quickly and held Itachi's arm.

"Wait, privacy is key, right?" Itachi could tell the person in the restroom was restricted. Because he knew his cleaning staff and guards had their own quarters and could use the restroom there. Itachi stepped back, as did Karm, and kicked the door down.

"Wow, I can still do that." He muttered to himself, then looked up, to see Monsier. Tied up and voice muffled by a scarf. Itachi blinked. He turned back at Karm. "Really?" He gestured toward Monsier. Karm pretended to gasp.

"Oh my! Who could've done this?" Now both Monsier and Itachi looked at her with, 'It's over, just stop' faces. Itachi walked in the restroom and untied Monsier, removing the scarf.

"Thank you sir." Itachi nodded. "What shall we do with her?" Itachi scrunched his nose.

"You make it sound like we're going to rape her." Itachi turned around, "We'll just-" He paused. Where'd she go? He sighed. "Greta!" And then they both heard another bigger woman tackle Karm. Itachi smiled, "Just keep her under your watch. I'll decide before I get back." Itachi spoke, leaving without another word. Now he had no idea where Izumi was. But hey, he found her in all of Sydney Australia, he could find her in one city. Now, just a guess, she could..then Itachi paused. Wait? Karm? Karm..where has he..Karma! What the hell? And if you switched around letters in Karm, it was...Mark.

He went back inside the house, seeing Karm on the couch. With Greta next to her, and three guards around her. Itachi grit his teeth. He stayed where he was. "Karm. That's what you told me your name was." Itachi sighed, he's had too much drama for one night. "And you see, when I switched some letters around, it was Mark. Have any connection with him?" When she was silent, Itachi nodded at one body guard. The man pulled out scissors and pointed it at her hair. She gasped.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk! Mark..used to cheat on Izumi with me. He called me up after you bailed him out and made this plan to get Izumi back into his clutches. He made me record all the fights you had and send it to him. He used them to make it seem like you wanted to break up with Izumi. He's probably with her now, and told her the lie. He's planning to get her back only, to brainwash her with lies. He wants you two to be over to he can ruin your life, like you ruined his. He first wants to take your love, then he's planning on taking away your family's trust. I don't know anymore, please don't cut my hair, he made me dye it brown to lure you!" Itachi blinked. Hell of a plan.

"Where are they now?"

"The same apartment you caught him and sent him to jail in, in the first place." Itachi turned to walk out. "But some friends of his guarding the place!"

As if anything would stop him from seeing Izumi right now.

* * *

Itachi drove up to the apartment. He indeed saw two people guarding the place. One of them he vaguely recognised, the other had a very ominous look to him. Itachi stepped out and walked up the steps.

"Itachi...recognise me?" You wouldn't believe how many people have asked Itachi that before.

"Should I?" Itachi asked. The man glared.

"You should! You humiliated me!" Itachi shook his head.

"Gonna have to be a little more specific." Itachi duly noted, the man glared harder.

"Jackson! You rejected me! Even after our little tryst." Itachi waited a moment then remembered.

"Oh! Jacksmith!"

"Jackson!"

"Right, Terence. Mind letting me through? My girlfriends in there." The man shook his head.

"Mark says no one gets through." Itachi nodded.

"Ah, I may have phrased that wrong. I'm not asking, I'm sort of telling. Let me through." Itachi glared. The second man stepped up.

"You needn't worry. She's fine. Well she'll be as fine as Indra is." Itachi rose a brow. "Oh right, you don't know me. I'm Kevin. I'm sort of the guy that shot you're great great great great great Grandpa." Itachi widened his eyes. Now he didn't want to have to use violence, but now he really wanted to punch this guy.

"Sort of?" Itachi gaffawed. "Look, I don't want to have to push my way through. But I'm just about to."

Inside the apartment, Mark's nice guy facade was completely gone. He'd shoved Izumi in the bedroom, right on the bed. Izumi gained her composure, wondering just exactly what was happening. Mark laughed. "You should see the look on your face. You actually thought I meant what I said? Well I didn't. You're only here because Itachi doesn't want you." Izumi's bottom lip quivered. Mark hovered over her, sliding his hand under her shirt. "Of course, now I don't have the opportunity to take your virginity, but I could have my own fun with you." Izumi glared, she wouldn't let Mark abuse her anymore.

"Get off me you...you..self absorbed, abusive, manipulative, violent Uchiha wannabe!" Izumi felt really better after she let that all out. _Really_ better. Mark glared. Next thing Izumi knew or felt, was a stinging pain on her left cheek. He'd hit her, slapped her to be more precise, but still hit her. Izumi didn't let tears fall out, she should be used to him doing this but she hasn't gotten hit by him in a while, she didn't think she'd have to be abused again. Izumi struggled to get away from him, only to have him pin her arms down at her sides of the bed. He leaned down to bite her neck and mess with her, but she wouldn't have it. She didn't want to have to feel the same way she felt that night.

She let him lean in closer only to head bump him, he let her go, gripping his head in pain. She leapt off the bed, but Mark grabbed her leg, making her trip and fall on the floor. He stood up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her off of the floor. She tried to pull away, but he only gripped harder, making her cry out in pain.

"And where do you think you're going? Back with Itachi? The one that wants you gone?" Izumi ignored his words and used all her strength to pull out of his grasp, and run to the door, but he was quicker and pulled her into his arms. He violently removed her shirt. Izumi's knees were weak, as she fell, he caught her, dragging her back to the bed.

Itachi dusted himself off. He really didn't mean to get violent. Both guys on the floor passed out. No blood, on him anyway. He stepped over them and prepared to kick the door down. "Doing this is starting to get fun." He whispered to himself. He heard a bang, and ran towards the bedroom. It was locked, of course. He rubbed his hands together. One more time. He raised his leg, "Wait, I should think of a really cool line to say..something like..stay away from my woman!" He pondered it. "Nah." He busted the door down.

"Did someone call for their saviour?" He said, very heroically mind you. But his whole heroic vibe was swept away by what he saw. Izumi shirtless, in only a bra and her pants, Mark on top of her still fully clothed, but getting ready to remove Izumi's pants. All that bundled up rage in him? Yeah, it was out now.

Itachi grabbed Izumi's wrist pulling her away from Mark, and in his arms instead, Izumi felt his familiar warmth, and his alluring scent. She knew then, that Mark was lying. One thing she was glad he lied about. Love? She knew all about it. Mark smirked and stood.

"Alright you got me." Mark glared then, swinging a punch at Itachi, Itachi strategically dodged of course, now holding Izumi bridal style. "As if you can fight me and protect her at the same time."

"I didn't say I'd fight you, but..." He glared, "Just watch me." Mark kept at the trying to hit Itachi, but Itachi could move away fast enough. Mark eventually stopped, catching his breath, then laughing.

"See that Izumi? He didn't want to lose his side of the bet." Itachi widened his eyes. Izumi looked up.

"What...bet?" And while Itachi should be worried about what Mark was about to say, he couldn't help but notice the bruise on her left cheek.

"He visited me In my cell, made a bet with me. That if I got out by Christmas and could find you we'd see how it'd play out. And if I couldn't find you by Christmas, I stay away. A wager really. You as the prize." Izumi looked up at him.

"Is that..true?" Itachi didn't hear a word they said.

"Did he hit you?" Izumi glared slightly.

"Don't change the subject." Itachi closed his eyes.

"But he did, right." He took her silence as a yes. He placed her down on the bed gently. "Close your eyes." Itachi spoke calmly.

"But why-"

" _Izumi. Close_ your eyes." Izumi complied. Itachi turned back at Mark. He cracked his knuckles. And all Izumi could hear after that was someone falling to the floor. She opened her eyes slowly to see Itachi shaking his hand, she looked down to see Mark out like a light, and a huge bruise on his left cheek, just like Izumi's, only bigger. Itachi turned back towards Izumi. He buttoned up her pants, and grabbed her shirt, helping her wear it. He said nothing while he carried her again, outside. Izumi looked down to see two guys also passed out. With blood on their foreheads. She looked up at Itachi. His face was cold, probably from having to see Mark. He opened the car door for her helping her sit.

He drove in silence. Izumi looked at his hand, it was bruising, turning purple. There was a cut on his lip (she was quietly crying that his face was damaged) and a cut on his arm, a long cut, not deep enough for blood. Looks like a small blade. His hair was ruffled up (she does believe he looks sexy like that) and it did look like he just got out of a fight.

"Itachi...I'm sor-"

"I really don't want to sound like a broken record, but it's not your fault. It really isn't. The bet, he's right. And me leaving like that and letting you go on a scavenger hunt was awful of me, I really do deserve to sleep on the couch. I'm sorry. For being distant, for leaving, for not answering when you called, for breaking my promise, for being a complete all around jerk." Izumi could confirm that last one.

"You know...this has been one heck of a Christmas eve." Itachi widened his eyes.

"Damn, we've been so caught up, we didn't get anyone presents." Izumi looked outside.

"Well it isn't midnight. We can still make it in time." Itachi looked over at her once he reached a stop light.

"You know I missed you." Izumi smiled at Itachi.

"Well who's fault is that?" She smirked. Itachi chuckled.

"God, I love you." He exasperated. Izumi sat back.

"I love you too."

They stood up until midnight anyway. They managed to get everyone presents. They were able to get the whole family in, including Monsier, even Mark and his croonies. Itachi did them all a great thing by pressing charges on Izumi's wound and his own. And what he did was only considered self defense. Mark in prison for a long time now, and Itachi mind at ease. Izumi was sure that the Christmas she'd have this year wouldn't be like the one she spent with her mother years ago. But now, for a different reason. She had only her mother that Christmas. But this year she had so much more. She had Sakura. She had Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto, Madara, Izuna, Maria, Thea, Obito, Rin, Indra, Shisui, and Hana. Monsier, and most of all..

She had Itachi.

Also candy canes, but Itachi was much better. Sweeter as well. Itachi and her had wrapped everyone's presents. Itachi, the perfectionist he is, made the tape very straight and no wrinkles were seen whatsoever. They attached two candy canes to each present and smiled at their work. They slept soundly. They had some issues to work out, but for now they were both content on just falling asleep. Nothing less, nothing more. When Izumi awoke though, Itachi wasn't next to her at all. She looked up, to see the room was still dark. And it was...8:34. Morning. Christmas morning. Suddenly she felt like a giddy little child, running to wake up their parents, to tell them it was Christmas. She threw off the covers, and jumped out of bed. She let her feet touch the bare floor. She smiled. She missed the cool feeling. She stepped out of the room, rubbing her eyes. She noticed bright lights downstairs, and lots of jingle bells and commotion. She went down stairs, and what she saw would've cracked a smile on anyone's face.

"Merry Christmas!" The entire Uchiha family smiled brightly once she entered the room.

Everyone was there, even Hana managed to move her body. Indra was even there. Sasuke had on the ugliest sweater she'd ever seen, matching with Sakura. Izumi noticed how Sakura's hair was back to brown, gorgeously so. Fugaku actually made himself look respectful, with a white sweater and Rudoplh on the front. Mikoto matching as well. Madara was dressed as the grinch and Thea as Scrooge. What a couple, love together, hated Christmas together. Obito, Izuna, and Shisui were all engaged in a Santa off. Dressed as idiotic Santa's. Also dragging their wives into it by making them dress as Mrs. Claus. Indra was sitting down, with a cast on his leg, but he indeed had a smile on his face. Monsier was in the background handing everyone a mug of eggnog. And then there was Itachi.

Handsome as ever.

He was wearing his glasses, and that freaking man bun Izumi loved so much. He was wearing the ugly Christmas sweater Izumi wore when she had gift ideas and told him about it. He smiled at her. "Well don't just stand there." She shared the smile with him. He handed her her sweater and she wore it with gusto.

Monsier handed her a mug, full with eggnog. Now this was Christmas.

They started off with exchanging gifts, since Shisui was giddy to see what he got, he nearly cried when he was the Batman utility belt Izumi and Itachi got him.

Itachi was never one to receive gifts, but everyone got him something either way. From Sasuke he got some book grommets Japan called Icha Icha Paradise. Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows when he opened it. From Sakura, he got that one silver rolex watch, the only one he didn't have. His father, as a business man, got him a new laptop, for business reasons of course. His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and a painted portrait of him and Izumi, she didn't paint it of course. But she pulled strings to have it made. Madara and Thea jointed their gift to him, and with a dirty mind, they got him and Izumi black lacy lingerie. They both gave them a wink. Izuna was originally going to do that, but had to improvise and wrote Itachi a check for one million. Izuna shrugged when Itachi looked at him. Maria was smarter and got Itachi a glass of champagne, telling him it was for New Years night. Obito and Rin joined gifts and got him an all paid trip to Hawaii, for two people of course. He could use it anytime. Hana gave everyone a weak hug and a 'I'm pregnant, don't expect a gift' face. Shisui wanted to get Icha Icha for Itachi but couldn't because of Sasuke so instead he got him Itachi's very special loved Dang a from Japan. Itachi almost died of happiness, but didn't.

Izumi never got a gift in her life, except her mother's love. Sasuke actually got her a gift, it was a joke from him though, an entire album filled with embarrassing photos of Itachi. She'd remember to look at them by a fire later. Sakura gave her a black expensive armami dress. Fugaku and Mikoto gave her a small, solo painting of Itachi. Mikoto told her to look at it if she misses his face. Izumi blushed at the black lacy lingerie from Madara and Thea, but nonetheless smiled. Izuna bought out an entire restaurant for just her and Itachi, on January the Fifth, they could use it. Maria got her twenty different styles of purses. All very expensive. Obito and Rin bought her Joffrey Baratheon's crown, mint condition (if you don't know, he's from Game Of Thrones). Shisui, being the idiot he is got her a gift box, but only for those toy snakes to pop out when she opened it. Shisui laughed and gave her, her real present, an entire box of candy canes and of course...a bottle of lotion. Of you have a dirty mind, you'd know what the lotion is for. It's for at night. Alone. With Itachi. Just think about it, you'll get it.

Now that gift exchanging was over and done with, Shisui moved on to the Santa competition.

"Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for the sixth annual Santa Claus Claws off competition!" Shisui grinned, pretending he was talking into a microphone.

"Why am I not surprised this isn't the first time you've done this?" Izumi smiled, ah coving been nominated judge of the 'competition' along with Itachi, Sasuke and Mikoto.

"Now as the host and a contestant, I have to say I think I have a high chance of winning." Shisui reminisced, "Won three years in a row." He said in between coughs. "Okay, for our first Santa Claus, Izuna Uchiha!"

Izuna stood confidently, waving at his in the audience. His version of Santa..was something. His beard dragged behind him, his belly being huge, like Hana is seven more months huge combined with Mikoto, after giving birth to two kids. He did a grandiose turn, almost tripping on his beard.

"Meant to do that." He dusted himself off.

Itachi tapped his finger on the judge desk in front of him. "5." Izuna pouted.

Izumi sat back, unimpressed. "5." Itachi and Izumi smiled at each other.

Sasuke pretended to be Simon Cowell. "You look just how this eggnog tastes." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Horrible." Shisui pouted.

"I made that eggnog.." He whispered.

"3!" Sasuke announced. Izuna gloomed, then looked happily at Mikoto, she was always kind, she'd give him at least an eight.

"Honey..." She started off sweet. "You call that a Santa Claus, I've seen better in my sleep! Even Indra could pull it off better than you can! And he's got a beat up knee, this is the big leagues son, and you just won't cut, you want to be Santa you've gotta do more than flash that smile and wave at your dammed wife! Do I make myself clear!?" She screeched, now looking and sounding like a lieutenant in a military.

"Sir, yes sir!" Izuna saluted, walking off with his shoulders hunched. Mikoto smiled and sat back down.

"I give him a one." She said in the sweetest voice. They deadpanned.

Shisui blinked, "Well that was...louder than I expected. Next we have Obito Uchiha, with his version of Santa Claus!"

Obito stepped with a grin. He threw candy canes into the audience and even had a reindeer balloon in his arms. His stomach wasn't as large as Izuna's. He pat his stomach, "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas children! Now who wants to sit on Santa's lap?"

Itachi cringed. "Y out had my for a second there. Then you said the lap thing." Obito frowned. "But thanks for the candy cane. 7." Obito brightened.

Izumi nodded, "I don't appreciate being called a child, but I got cherry flavored candy canes so 8." Itachi reached out for her candy cane, but she stuck her tongue out cutely at him and denied him.

Sasuke scoffed, "Ho, ho, ho? More like, no, no, no. 4." Izuna frowned, Obito was beating him.

Mikoto cleared her throat. "Sweetie..." She started off. "You're Santa Claus makes me sick to my stomach! You think you can make it in war like that cadet, I expected better things from you, look how you've disappointed me, you really want Monsier to clean this candy cane wreck! You disgust me! Now drop and give me 20!" Obito stared at her for a while, "Drop!" He jumped and began to do 20 push ups.

"Well signed Mikoto has succeeded at making all the Santa's cry so far, it's my turn!" Shisui bellowed.

Itachi Sasuke, and Mikoto looked at each other and nodded. "1." They said before he could do his grand entrance. Izumi made a confused face.

"Huh? But he didn't even start."

"Doesn't matter. He's gotten way too cocky from winning for 3 years straight. We put him in his place." Sasuke smiled at Shisui's shattered dreams.

"Oh..in that case, 1." Shisui cried anime tears, running off like a pageant girl who's dress tore in the middle of her interview. Mikoto stood.

"Now to tally up the scores, the winner is..." She smiled, "Obito, with a score of 20!" Obito jumped up happily and planted a huge kiss on Rin. Making her lose balance for a second.

"I never kissed a guy with a beard before." She gigled. Obito smirked.

"Consider it your Christmas present." He smirked, kissing her again.

* * *

Izumi smiled. This was definitely a Christmas she'd never forget. Shisui looked over at Izumi, then looked up, he smirked. He walked over to Itachi and nudged his side. "Oh, what was that for?" Itachi whispered shouted.

"Look over at Izumi." Itachi did as told.

"Okay?" Itachi didn't see why Shisui told him to do that. Shisui rolled his eyes.

"Now look up." Itachi looked up and quirked a faint smile. Shisui nudged him to go towards her. "I definitely didn't plan this!" Itachi rolled his eyes. He set down his mug of eggnog and walked towards Izumi, who was currently chatting with Sakura. He tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"Mind if I steal her away for a bit?" Sakura smiled at Itachi.

"Not at all." And while she walked away, "We all definitely didn't plan this." Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Izumi smiled up st him.

"Well, Merry Christmas." Itachi sighed.

"Yeah Merry Christmas. But I have one problem." He pretended to furrow his brows.

"What is it?" Izumi asked, worried. Itachi pointed up. Izumi looked up and saw a strategically placed mistletoe. Itachi nudged her to look back at him and leaned down. "A fixable problem to me." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"D'awww." Shisui totally ruined the moment.

Itachi pulled out a rectangular black box, handing it to Izumi _._ He nudged her to open it. Izumi did so. "I know it's a bit cliche, but-" And Izumi kissed him again. Inside the box was a charm bracelet. And multiple charms on it, each representing times they shared together. One of them was the small continent of Australia, and one was a crown (Game Of Thrones). Izumi smiled, now giving Itachi a silver bracelet, only it had a small heart pendant. And inside a picture of them both. Itachi smiled.

It has been a very _Uchiha Christmas._

* * *

 **...I...need...sleep. This is shorter than the Thanksgiving Special I know, but this one is solely around Itachi and Izumi. There aren't the other Uchiha couples added, just them alone is this much. Thanks for reading, have happy holidays! Expect another part on New Years (not as long though, sorry). Review, and check out my ItaIzu Questionnaire if you know the story!**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
